


N_Q's Rants: Simon Lewis Invisibility Syndrome (SLIS)

by Nerdling_Queen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Author's Rant, Gen, I love Simon and it kinda seems like no one else does, Mild Use of Adult Language, Nothing against Malec, The Simon Lewis Invisibility Phenomenon, This has little to do with the story but everything to do with the fandom as a whole, but Simon's awesome too!, like seriously, where are all the Simon fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is almost always ignored in fanfics. Why? He's a very important character, one of my favorites in fact, and it kinda seems like the fandom as a whole is ignoring him or hating on him. STOP IT.<br/>Basically what's on the tin and in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N_Q's Rants: Simon Lewis Invisibility Syndrome (SLIS)

Okay, seriously guys. What is it with the fandom ignoring Simon?

Now, I understand that most of the fanfics are centered on Malec. That's awesome. And I understand that as a side effect, since Simon doesn't have a lot to do with Malec until, like, the end of CHF, he doesn't show up much.

But when you have giant stories focused on "all" of the characters and you just leave Simon out, or you beat on him, or you just kinda treat him like a side character, _that's_ when I get mad. Simon is 1: a central character, 2: an awesome character, and 3: really fucking important, okay?! He's not like, I dunno, Bat or Gretel (that's her name, right? Or is it Gretchen?) or all those unnamed Shadowhunters and Silent Brothers; you can't just take him out of the series and expect it to flow roughly the same. (Bat and Gretel only really play "influential" roles in the first and last books, respectively.) Without Simon, Alec and very probably Jace and Clary would be dead, the Battle of Brocelind Plain would have ended rather differently with no vampires, and Magnus (if he even still played a role with no Alec to love) would never have made it out of Edom,  _just to name a few._ (Oh, also, they never would have gotten Glorious, so Jace would still be in Sebastian's thrall and Clary would probably still be their prisoner.) 

Simon's pretty fucking influential, okay, and it pisses me the fuck off when people just brush him aside like he isn't important. He's an awesome character and he deserves recognition.

Now, that's not to say that  _all_ writers ignore Simon. Siavahda, for example, is writing two series (one is a "remix" of the other) with Simon Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern and Clary Lewis. IT IS FUCKING AWESOME AND AMAZING and if you're okay with Explicit content CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW. It's the  _Runed_ series, first story is called  _City of Shadows_ , go read it right now. (The "remix" series is  _The Lightbringer Princes_.) Anyway, shameless advertising of Siavahda aside, their work is truly exemplary. Simon is the main character, and I really appreciate it. _  
_

Now, this might seem a little weird for me to be writing about, considering that Simon (and Izzy) haven't played a huge role in my story yet. The key word is  _yet_. Simon is actually central to the plot, and his presence is  _VERY IMPORTANT_ to the story. Without him, the story wouldn't exist, because a lot of vital events would never have been set into motion and the curse that keeps their souls in the cycle wouldn't exist. (Also, "Alec" would be very dead. Be thankful.) Simon is very,  _very_ important. And I love him.

That is why this rant exists: because  _way too many_ people are ignoring Simon Lewis's existence. THIS MUST END.

Anyway. LOVE YOU SIMON!!!

You have no obligation to review, but please check out my stories if you haven't already! Thanks minions!!


End file.
